Preludio
by LRobinSkylar
Summary: "¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que tengo que estar aquí mientras estás tomando un baño?"


_**Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "Prelude" escrito por entanglednow en ao3.**_

_**Escribir un fic lleva dias.**_

_**Traducirlo lleva horas.**_

**_Agradecer no cuesta nada._**

John ha estado tumbado en el sofá durante la última hora. Había encontrado una posición cómoda y luego se hundió en ella. Más que dispuesto a dejar que los cojines lo consuman, hasta que se quedara dormido, o tuviera que levantarse a hacer pis.

Había olvidado el más importante "tuviera que levantarse por Sherlock."

"John".

No hay manera de saber si Sherlock esta en peligro de muerte, o envenenado, o si simplemente quiere que John mire algo de moho que había encontrado especialmente interesante. Duda de que haya mucha diferencia entre ellos, en la cabeza de Sherlock.

John maldice e inicia el proceso incómodo y poco favorecedor, de llevarse a si mismo en posición vertical. Está bastante seguro de que Sherlock está en el baño. Él no había dicho lo que iba a hacer allí. John no había preguntado. Sobre todo porque él había estado preparando el almuerzo en ese momento, y no quería particularmente, que le mostrara fotografías de globos oculares estallados… otra vez.

"Trae mi teléfono".

John se detiene a mitad de las escaleras, maldice, y poco a poco empieza a caminar penosamente hacia abajo de nuevo.

Sherlock no exige ninguna otra cosa, antes de que John haga su camino a la cima de las escaleras, gire la manivela y empuje la puerta con un pie.

"Si estas haciendo un análisis de manchas de sangre en el lavabo de nuevo -"

John se detiene, golpeando fuertemente la puerta cuando su codo rebota en la pared.

Sherlock se extendía en el baño, cada centímetro de él obsceno, los rizos mojados en la frente, un brazo y una pierna echada sobre un costado, como si él no se hubiera molestado en ponerse en forma adecuada. Pero, no, no ha estado así por mucho tiempo, porque el agua sigue cayendo de manera constante desde la suave curva de sus dedos y de sus pies, salpicando el suelo del baño de una manera que sin duda no va a limpiar cuando haya terminado.

"Teléfono" Sherlock demanda, con una ola imperiosa desde su mano mojada.

John está demasiado aturdido para hacer mucho más que entregárselo ciegamente. Posiblemente porque no ha entendido lo suficiente todavía "¿qué diablos?".

"Quédate, siéntate, puede ser que te necesite." Sherlock apunta al borde de la bañera, mientras que el maniobra con su teléfono, los dedos húmedos moviéndose por la pantalla. John quiere decirle que los teléfonos no son resistentes al agua y va a arruinarlo absolutamente. Pero hay cosas más importantes que comentar. Aprieta con el dedo y el pulgar contra el puente de la nariz y exhala.

"¿Hay - ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que tengo que estar aquí mientras estás tomando un baño?"

"Gritándote a través de la puerta habría sido ineficiente" Sherlock le dice, en ese especial "Te doy piezas obvias de información, porque me agradas" tono que tiene.

"Es lo que la gente normal haría", dice John lentamente. A veces no hay respuesta a Sherlock para el sentido común, el sentido común a veces lo consigue.

"Las personas normales son idiotas. Además, yo quería mi teléfono". Sherlock equilibra un brazo del lado, el agua fluye de la curva de su codo, y luego detrás de la larga línea de su antebrazo. John está medio molesto consigo mismo por darse cuenta. Pero sus oportunidades de ver personas desnudas han sido pocas y distantes entre sí, últimamente, y Sherlock realmente esta muy desnudo Es difícil no mirar. Como es natural preguntarse, después de todo, cómo las personas se ven bajo sus ropas. Él no tiene el poder de observación de Sherlock, pero es difícil no concentrarse en - en todo.

Sherlock se ríe, el pecho desnudo dando un, tirón rápido. Hay una línea de gotas de agua en su garganta curva que tienen que haber caído de su otro brazo.

John es casi seguro que Sherlock se está riendo de él. Él suspira y trata de pararse en una forma tan impaciente como sea posible. Él mira hacia abajo al lugar donde están los pies de Sherlock , aunque eso no ayuda en absoluto. Hay una gota de agua que hace su camino a lo largo del arco, cayendo hacia el lado de su pie, en dirección a la pálida orilla. Él se obliga a dejar de mirar a algo que no debería. Lo cual es mucho más difícil de lo que parece, porque hay tantas cosas que él piensa que probablemente no debería estar mirando.

Sherlock ha dejado de concentrarse en su teléfono, y ahora lo mira, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus pestañas mojadas, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

"¿Vas a seguir de pie? Es irritante".

John cede, abandona cualquier pretensión de que son personas normales, con reglas normales de conducta humana. Porque tratando de mantener la tracción en este terreno resbaladizo en particular es, sospecha, una batalla perdida. Cuidadosamente se sienta en el borde de la bañera. Es especialmente difícil ignorar el hecho de que Sherlock está desnudo desde este ángulo. Pero él está haciendo todo lo posible, mirando a la curva de una rodilla levantada en su lugar.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm".

"Tú querías algo," John le recuerda, y si, suena un poco molesto lo que es comprensible.

Sherlock asiente con la cabeza sin levantar la vista. "Lávame la espalda."

El vapor debe haber llegado a él. Él está seguro de que debe haber oído mal.

"¿Qué?"

"Lávame la espalda, si es posible, mientras que estás aquí."

Al parecer, no, él no había oído mal después de todo.

"Yo no voy a -" No, John cree, no es lo suficientemente estridente esa protesta. "No voy a lavarte nada", intenta de nuevo, en un tono más firme de voz. Aunque no está muy seguro de haberlo conseguido. "Honestamente, ¿has ignorado todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido sobre el espacio personal?"

"Yo te invito a mi espacio personal." Sherlock parece pensar que esto lo hace mejor.

"Yo no quiero estar en tu espacio personal", dice John.

Sherlock parece encontrar algo divertido en eso, y John es horriblemente, terriblemente tentado de echarle agua en la cara. Horriblemente tentado.

"No soy un sirviente, Sherlock. No me puedes poner a trabajar porque estoy aquí, y soy conveniente."

Sherlock le da un vistazo, breve. "Eso no cambia el hecho de que estás aquí, y eres conveniente."

John niega con la cabeza. "No, ahora ¿qué quieres?"

Sherlock suspira, como si el estuviera siendo difícil a propósito.

"Yo iba a decirte quien asesinó a las mujeres desaparecidas".

John oye la amenaza que cuelga sobre las palabras. Él frunce el ceño hacia él, porque eso no es justo.

"Tu me dirás de todos modos."

"Con el tiempo". Hay un encogimiento de hombros mojados, y Sherlock esta de vuelta al teléfono, enviando un SMS a alguien.

Él, así, va a sentarse allí y retener información que John va a estar persiguiendo, por días. Esto es exactamente el tipo de cosa que haría Sherlock.

"Oh, por el amor de -. Sientate entonces"

Sherlock equilibra un codo en el borde de la bañera, y tira a sí mismo a sentarse, el agua corriendo por su espalda mientras baja. John se levanta, arrastrando los pies hasta el otro extremo de la bañera. Ahora hay un charco de agua abriéndose paso a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. Y él probablemente va a lamentar todo esto.

La columna vertebral de Sherlock y los hombros son pronunciados, en virtud de acres de piel pálida, todo fuera del agua y se inclina hacia delante.

"Deberías de comer más", lo amonesta John, él no puede acercarse para alcanzar y tocarlo todavía, sin sentirse un poco indecente.

Sherlock le tira el jabón y lo coge, entonces lo pierde y acaba con él en su regazo.

"Comer es aburrido". Prende el teléfono, y John puede ver el sitio web de consultas al National Rail a través de sus pulgares.

"Casi puedo ver las costillas desde tu espalda".

John maneja el jabón en disputa, lo frota entre sus manos y mira a la parte posterior del cuello de Sherlock.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

Sus dedos se ven oscuros en la espalda de Sherlock, y él ni siquiera tiene tanto color. No le sorprendería si nunca hubieran visto la luz del día.

"El guardia de seguridad," Sherlock dice simplemente.

John frunce el ceño, sorprendido deteniendo su mano por un momento. El hombre le había parecido tan... inofensivo.

"Él las observaba," Sherlock añade, como si pudiera oír la confusión de John. "Les escuchaba desde la oficina de seguridad, y sus celos en silencio se tornaron en una necesidad de destruirlas."

John frota el jabón en la parte posterior del hombro de Sherlock cuando se inclina hacia delante. Él engulle un entumecimiento y hormigueo extraño, ignora la suavidad casi obscena de la piel húmeda de Sherlock bajo sus dedos, y siente su boca extrañamente seca alrededor de la pregunta.

"¿No tenía una coartada? Podía probar que estaba en la oficina"

"No fue una coartada para nada. Meses viendo el mismo avance de CCTV. Sabiendo cuando la gente paseaba a sus perros, recogía a sus hijos de la escuela, ponía los contenedores fuera. Sólo tenía que sacar el máximo provecho de las cosas".

La mano de John se sigue moviendo. Hay cicatrices, cortes pequeños aquí y allá, unas cuantas quemaduras, extrañamente fuera de lugar. Siente la mayoría de ellos bajo sus dedos antes de que él la ve, cae de la débil sensación de nuevo de que Sherlock no es suave y perfecto, cálido al agua.

"No puedes pedirme que haga cosas así, ya sabes." Se supone que debe sonar más irritado de lo que en realidad suena. Sin embargo, todos los bordes duros que se proponía faltan. Es demasiado tranquilo. Suena inquietante como una súplica.

Sherlock hace un ruido, como si quisiera señalar que actualmente está haciéndolo. John se da cuenta, de repente, el tiempo que ha pasado centrándose en los detalles, detalles en los que no debería centrarse . Porque es Sherlock y estos detalles particulares no deberían importar. Él captura agua y la desliza de vuelta sobre Sherlock limpiándolo. Hay malditamente tanto de el, el jabón se desliza a distancia, y situándose en la parte inferior de su columna vertebral. En fin, como un castigo por su propio lapso de atención.

"John".

"Cállate", le dice John. Porque sea lo que sea, no es importante o relevante, en absoluto.

Hay otra baja vibración, de una risa. John no puede evitar pensar en lo fácil que sería, empujar una mano en el cabello húmedo de Sherlock, tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás y ver toda la línea desnuda de él. Para decirle que se calle, y deslizar la mano por su pecho, morder el largo tramo de su garganta y trabajar hasta que él viniera -

Y ahora él tiene una erección.

El día es oficialmente perfecto.

"Allí, hecho". John se aleja y deja caer el jabón en el baño, y dejando a Sherlock a encontrarlo.

Labeza de Sherlock se inclina hacia atrás, con una ceja levantada, y no hay excusa alguna para la pequeña sonrisa que lleva puesta. Como si fuera que John es un experimento que quiere seguir probando, una y otra vez, sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

"Te ves sonrojado."

"¿Estás sorprendido maldita sea?", dice John con irritación. "Estoy bastante seguro de que fui más allá contigo que lo que yo hice con mi primera novia. Lo cuál es completamente tu culpa. Me bloqueas sexualmente en cada oportunidad, y luego me invitas al baño mientras estás desnudo, a continuación, me sobornas para tocarte. ¿Cómo en el nombre de Dios, esperas que no me termine pensando en como te verías inclinado sobre el lavabo? "

John se queda sin aliento, y palabras, y luego se da cuenta exactamente lo que ha dicho.

Hay un sonido bajo, de salpicado hondo, eso tiene sentido con sorprendente rapidez en el cerebro de John.

"Ese fue el teléfono ¿no es así?" -pregunta, y él no puede evitar sentirse un poco petulante.

"Sí," Sherlock dice con firmeza. "Sí, lo fue."


End file.
